


Loving the Wolf

by NexusKepler



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Family Drama, Love Confessions, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusKepler/pseuds/NexusKepler
Summary: Female character, Alice, is in a relationship with John, but Jacob isn't giving up on her, yet.





	1. BBQ with Jacob Seed

After a long fight with John, I convince him to drive you to Jacob’s Region. he wants to stay with me but there is an issue in one of the farms.

I know John’s feelings about Joseph, the Father, and his strange fear from him. So I decide to officially meet the other siblings first, for my acceptance. Faith is already okay with that. We are somehow committed to each other. Sometimes this situation disturbs John because he wants me to be only his, but he doesn’t say anything about it so I and Faith pretend to be unaware.

John drives the car and whistles “ We’ll meet again”. He seems so careless, and happy. I gaze at him. Beautiful yet twisted man. Almost all women in the cult wants to hang out with him. No, that isn’t quite right. They want to sleep with him. Some of them want to sleep with him ‘again’. I frown. That sadistic little shit is mine, at least for a while.

I recognize I am at Jacob’s region with the increasing number of men at arms. And the mountain scent of course.

I see Jacob approaches my car. John turns to me. “I don’t want to leave you here. I’m uncomfortable. But we have an agreement so i fulfill your wish.” I smile at him. “I know. Thank you.”

“Don’t think about it. Let’s get you out of here.” We get off the car and greet Jacob. 

“Welcome you two.” Jacob smiles at his brother, looks at me from a distance. he wave his hand. “Hey, you.”

I smile but not as cheerful as him. “Hi, Jacob.”

John talks now, to both of us. “I have a job to do but i will be here by ten. If i couldn’t make it, i will send my men.”

“Don’t worry, bro. My men drive her home if you want.”

“That won’t be necessary Jacob. I will be here.”

“I will be waiting for you, John. Don’t keep me waiting.” I move closer to him and whisper “i will miss you.” I want to end this meaningless pissing contest and John seems relaxed. “Don’t be naughty.” He kisses me with a scene and it is not just a kiss, it is a mark that I belong to him. Jacob turns his face away. I see his unpleasant look on his face.

John drives away as I wave at him. Jacob grabs my arm and we start walking to his bunker.

“so,” he says “he is still with you, huh? he is not bored yet?”

“You have to ask him that question. I cannot read minds or control them like you do.”

“It is called classical conditioning, not mind control.”

“You know that is the same shit.”

Jacob laughs “Yeah, i might know something.” he suddenly become serious. “ You didn’t think about you and i, and run for John’s arms, did you?”

“I am 25.”

“Well, I am 47.”

“Man, that’s the point.”

“What is the point?” he really doesn’t understand.

“I mean, I am almost the same age as your sister.”

“But you are not my sister.” he scratch at his forehead. “I still remember when i first saw you. You were looking for a new home. You met Joseph, he offers you to stay one of his children. You got to know every one of us and even the Resistance accepts you. They seem to like you. They can like you but i can’t, is that fair?”

“Of course you can like me. We can be friends if you want.”

“I couldn’t reach you easily as John could.”

“Because i was living in his region, you know that.”

“Change of subject.” he seems upset. I know that I am the person who him upset all the time, but he probably never understand my relationship with John. “Are you ready to confess? I don’t know whether you reach that serious, you should know that John will make you confess.”

“I am very aware. I am waiting for him to ask. I am not gonna say John make me confess or anything. this whole situation is hard for me. I think he senses that much.”

“John still is a little boy, you know that?”

I see the writing on the wall, almost everywhere. “MEAT”. “Hey Jacob, what is with the meat?” 

“When i was in the army, i ate one of my friends. And my soldiers here seems to have the same obsession with me, meat. You want some?”

“I think i better eat that potato here. Cannibalism you say, and then you ask me for meat! You Seed brothers have very challenging style.”

“John is a sadistic little boy, Faith and Joseph are crackheads, and you have nausea from my eating habit?” Jacob laughs. “You are really a marshmallow.”

I laugh too. “I know right!”

“Joseph knows about you and John. he knew it before you even came here. So don’t worry to talk to him. He will show his mercy. Just like you showed us in the first place.”

“I was just lucky, Jacob. It is not such a big deal. And i am still searching for my salvation, you know. Father is very upset because of that.”

Jacob is supposed to say something but I hear my man’s voice behind the gates.

“Thanks for everything Jacob.”

“You know, when you get bored with him and want a manly man, i will be right here waiting.” he winks at me.


	2. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the events after Alice heads home with John.

“Well, honey. How was your day with Jacob?”

I turn my face to John. He looks at me curios. I know his question has double meaning, but I intend to answer only one of them. “It was good. You know Jacob, same old same old. But we ate our meals, I am not hungry I mean.”

“Is that so? Did he try to try his experiments on you?” John is persuasive little shit. I believe he knows Jacob’s feelings for me, and he tries to protect his property. And yes, I am his property.

“No, John. He didn’t. You know he won’t do such a thing. I am not the Deputy, remember? I am his friend.” I frown at him.

He shrugs his shoulders. “My dear, I don’t think you and him can be “actually” friends. Jacob doesn’t have friends. He has men. And don’t make me start to talk about his women.” He chuckles lightly.

I don’t know why but his comment about his brother makes my heart crunch. I don’t want to think about Jacob, especially his affairs with other women. I know, I shouldn’t care this much, I am with John after all. But our relationship is an arrangement, more than affection.

I don’t answer to him, he doesn’t push me to do so. I turn my face to the window, slide it open to feel the air. The cold is relieving in my lungs, making my body shiver. Seeing Jacob doesn’t feel good. We haven’t talked about our feelings properly, I haven’t let him to say something. I always know that he likes me in a romantic way, if such thing is possible, but I feel I owe everything to John. He has provided me shelter, and has taken care of me when I was injured.

I recognize the road to my house. I haven’t stayed with John, yet. I have my dignity. We both don’t want to make things official, because my feelings for him is not clear enough for him to believe me, and my requests are too hard for him to accomplish. We have problems, just like any other couple outside.

John stops the car and turns his face to me. “Trip is over.” He tries to remain calm and cheerful, but my nervousness makes him nervous, too. He didn’t want me to go because of that in the first place.

“Jacob said something today.” I tell him softly. “He said that Joseph had known about us.”

He widen his eyes, being calm is over. “How did he know about that?! We are not official, yet.” He runs his fingers into his hair. “I don’t understand. Did you tell him something?”

“Of course, not! I am not some sort of cheesy girl John! I don’t go and talk to him, to have you by my side. I don’t need that kind of attention.”

“I know, I just try to find a reason.”

“Well, don’t try to find a reason on me, John. I am not going to say that again. Have some faith.”

“It’s not about that you know that!” he basically yells at me for no reason, it seems that my fears come true. John doesn’t trust me enough to believe what I say. I always seem to him that I may be a traitor. Even in simplest things.

“I know what I’ve heard John. I am not a fool.” He smashes his hands to the steering wheel.

“Calm down.” I say. Every time he does something like this, I feel like I am about to piss myself. I have a troubled childhood which has been involved physical abuse.

“Right! I am sorry.” He puts his hand on my thigh. I don’t give him a respond, but I don’t pull his hand away. He starts his soothing pulse on my thigh.

“We won’t be official, Alice. At least until you confess.” Here we go. I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t want to confess anything. In real, there is not much to confess. I was beaten to death by my own father, ran away and hide for almost five years with my mother. I killed him, it was self-defense, and tried to kill myself before the police found me. As soon as the court dropped the charges against me, I came here to build a new life. A clean slate. I had known John even before I came here. Well, I was one of his colleagues’ pro bono. When I came here, I decided to stay in John’s Region without a second thought. He needed someone to feel human again, and I have to show my gratitude towards him. This sums up our relationship a little. No love, no affection. We both keep saying that we have something stronger than love. But what else really matters than love?

“I know we won’t. I don’t intend to.”

“Alright then.” He kisses me on the cheek, and I get off the car. He drives away while I wave my hand goodbye.

My cabin is away from the Seed ranch, much closer to Jacob’s region. Sometimes Jacob comes to say hi when he goes out for hunt. The cabin is simply a one bedroom house with a living room. An old television and a radio are all my fun in here, and don’t forget the books. I am clearly a bookworm. That’s why John has brought all his books to my place. I know he cares about me in his way, but sometimes I have other thoughts about him. I would like to know whether he still sees Holly or not, but I am too afraid to hear the truth about it. I know, I am definitely not the person who can judge him mercilessly, but after all, I am a human being.

As soon as I lay down on my bed, I hear the buzzing of my radio. And a familiar voice tingles in my room.

“Are you there, pup?” his caring voice makes my body shiver from my spine. I smile to myself. It is so difficult to avoid him. I press the button to talk.

“Yeah, Jacob. I just came.”

He chuckled. “From what kiddo?”

“Jacob what?!” I bark at him, jokingly. “We’ve been together all day! I didn’t know you’re that old to re-… wait. You dirty man!”

He laughed hard at my belated realization. “With that brain of yours, I always feel like a young man! Who is old now, huh?”

“You, perv.” I laugh, but Jacob stops. I probably cross the line this time.

“Hold your little tongue inside, kiddo.” His voice is cold as ice.

I don’t know what to say and “Yes, sir.” I mumble.

“That’s my good girl,” he purred. “I couldn’t expect any less from you.” He hesitates one or two seconds to speak again. “How’s my lil brother John doing?”

“Fine, and not here.” My voice comes out a little upset, but in real, I am not. “We came here right from your place. You know, he must be tired.”

“I know, pup. Well, maybe tomorrow I can come at your place, and we go on a hunt. What do you say?”

“If you can promise me not to kill any of the civilian while we are on the road, I am with you.”

With a long sigh, Jacob answers. “Fiiiineeeee. I’ll come here around 5.”

“Deal.”

After talking lots of sweet nothings, I mean there are everything for us but still, I slowly fall asleep while he is talking to me softly. I open my eyes a little because of his husky voice.

“Good night my pup. Be mine.”


End file.
